


Netherfield House

by AlexNoelFieldingFan



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Because there aren't enough gay Pride and Prejudice fics out there, Established Relationship, Gay Pride and Prejudice, M/M, POV Darcy, There's like twelve, They're all bi, get over it, like everyone, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNoelFieldingFan/pseuds/AlexNoelFieldingFan
Summary: Charles Bingley and Fitzwilliam Darcy came to Netherfield house hoping to find a place in which they could have their relationship in peace. However, Charles' sisters change these plans and force the lovers into confronting the inevitable: that this cannot last. Or can it?
Relationships: Charles Bingley/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Netherfield House

“There it is, Charles! Netherfield!”

Charles is awoken from a daydream, as is his penchant, to the view of his magnificent new home rising from behind a hill. 

“Oh it’s marvellous, Will. Such a grand house, more than I thought possible. Nothing compared to Pemberly, of course, but still.”

I smile modestly. Pemberly is beautiful, but Netherfield has more of a rustic charm, a true countryman’s house, as Charles might be able to fool people into thinking he is. Pemberly is clearly the property of a man who misses the city. 

As soon as the carriage stops Charles leaps out, and almost runs to the front door of his new abode. I follow him, half-running, and laughing all the way at his impulsive excitement, like that of a puppy. He flings open the doors with a sense of melodrama suited to the stage, but then Charles was always extravagant. He looks around in wonder, before turning back to me. The evening sun catches his face in a golden glow, and I reflect on how beautiful he is when he is happy.

“Oh Will, it’s wonderful.”

I grin at him. I don’t find it overly wonderful, but I do find his joy so, and his ability to find such joy in things that are… well, less than wonderful. Not that the house is in any way lacking, it just would not warrant such a reaction in any other man less overflowing with the benevolent kind of joy that Charles overflows with. 

He stands next to me to gain a further perspective on this entrance hall, the first of many rooms in the house I almost remind him, and links his arm through mine. He sighs.

“When are your sisters getting here?” I ask him.

“Tomorrow,” he says drably, all the joy that was previously ignited in him snuffed out. I know just how he feels. When I heard his sisters were to join us it ruined all my fantasies I had been living through since the prospect of this house came into being, the concept of a whole house just for us, where we could be together for an entire summer. We would perhaps meet with barely anyone else for months on end, have no contact with the people of the country, who would hate us anyway if they knew what we really were. Sodomites are often tolerated and ignored in town as long as they stay discreet; in the countryside, people are often less forgiving. But with his sisters coming, not only will we be unable to live our lives freely in the house, but we shall be forced to give balls and to entertain others. Charles does not mind that aspect so much, but it is freedom we wished to find here, a freedom constrained by Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst.

I attempt to keep his spirits up, I feel it is my duty. I take his hands in mine. “Then we have today, Charles, and that is all we will ever need.”

He smiles at me, a beautiful smile that I fell in love with long ago.

“And besides, there are many more rooms in this house to explore. Not least the bedrooms.”

I catch the glint in his eye and he pulls my head down into a kiss. Without having to look around, to make sure we are alone. The servants here have long been trusted to stay quiet about such activities, and yet I still feel uneasy, as though somebody is watching me through the wide open doors. As we break apart, I take his hand and lead him up some inviting stairs. I do not know where the bedrooms are, but I’m sure we shall find one before long.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short chapter, but we'll get into actual Pride and Prejudice territory before long. Honestly I didn't really ship it but writing this I'm actually starting to.


End file.
